Kissing in Cars
by bonniereads
Summary: One-shot Songfic! Derek and Casey find struggles in being in love and finding the support that they want from the people who mean the most to them. Will they find that support, or have to go off and do this on their own? (EDITED without lyrics to avoid all those copyright messages i keep getting)


**Gosh, another song fic! lol**

** I took out the lyrics because i was getting attacked with PMs about all that copyright jazz. whatever. if you want to know the real lyrics, look them up, or listen to the song:)**

**Song: Kissing in Cars/ Artist: Pierce the Veil**

**Read author's note at the bottom for my own comments about the song:)**

**I don't own a thing!**

**Enjoy the Dasey!**

* * *

In the first few months of dating...

Casey woke up without opening her eyes, and knew something was different. Her bed was far too comfortable, and she was warm. It takes a little while for her to realize she's not on her bed but a person, and he's warm. Extremely warm, but that good kind of warm that you feel during Christmas time when everything is so…_right_.

Her eyes flutter open, and she sees him sleeping soundly. She rests her palm against his chest with her chin on top of it, and she watches him, because he's perfect to her. He's breathing evenly, and his lips are parted, to which she fights the urge to lean in and brush her own against them.

It's in this moment that she realizes she loves him. Without a doubt. Nobody else will be able to make her feel this way. He made her feel so special and so beautiful, and even though he didn't _do_ feelings, he totally made exceptions for her. Sure they still fought at least fifty times a day, but that was why she also loved him. Because that was why she started feeling for him to begin with, was one of their fights.

Had she told herself a year ago that something like this would happen, she would slap herself and start looking up local mental institutions or therapists.

Nope. Nobody could ever replace this feeling, and she wasn't even being the over dramatic Casey that everyone will think she is. This was the forever kind of love.

* * *

Months later, they're walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. The snow has just started falling, and Derek reaches up into the sky to see if he could catch a snow flake. While he does so, she unclasps her hand, and spins around with her arms open wide. Her face is turned up to the sky with her mouth open to catch some flakes as well.

He smiles as he watches her. She probably didn't know how beautiful she looked without even trying. She was especially beautiful when she let her walls down and did something silly, such as dancing in the snow with her tongue out. He loved this girl, and refused to let her know he felt any less than that.

"Case…" his voice sounded foreign to him. He shook his head, shaking off his nerves. She peeked at him from over her shoulder and caught an unfamiliar look on his face. She walked over to him, putting her left hand to his chest.

"Something the matter, Der?" he wanted to kiss that concerned v between her eyebrows to reassure her that everything was amazing.

He clutched her hand in his, and kissed her palm.

"You know I love you, right?" he raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Yeah, only when you're hungry." She rolled her eyes, about to pull her hand away, when he clutched it tighter. She tilted her head to the side, confused as to what was going on with him.

"You know…without you…I'd be nothing, right?" he let out a shaky breath.

"Der…" she whispered, because very, _very_ rarely he was sweet like this, let alone poetic. Something was up, but she didn't want to interrupt him with her rambling questions.

"_Do_ you know?" he asked her again. She nodded, her cheeks flushing, because he had told her a couple of times that he wouldn't know what love was if it wasn't for her. "Casey…" he got down on one knee, and she just about fainted.

"De-rek!" she was crying through a watery smile.

"Marry me, Princess…" he had pulled out a black box with a diamond ring, and she could just die right now, because Derek Venturi wants to—"I want to spend my life with you, Casey." He finished her thought.

She tackled him in a hug, pushing him against the snow covered grass next to the sidewalk. She clasped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips, and pressed kisses against his cheeks and forehead.

"Is that a yes?" his grin was brilliant, and she answered him with another kiss.

* * *

Their parents are less than pleased. What were two 20 year olds doing thinking they were old enough to be married?

"Are you pregnant or something?" Nora hissed at her eldest daughter.

"Mom!" she cried, because they'd been arguing about all of this for a while now.

"Why can't our reasoning be that we're in love? Why does it have to be worst case scenario?" Derek clasped his hand in hers to let her know he was with her 100%.

"People your age get married, and it falls apart. Haven't the two of you already broken it off once? How're we to know it won't happen again?"

They both flinched, because it was low of George to even bring that up, because him and Nora were the reason for the first break up they had because of the whole sibling thing. _STEP_. That four letter word made all the difference, and soon enough, they finally convinced them just that.

"Because now we're _supposed_ to have your support for our relationship, George." Casey glared at him. "We all know you and mom are the reason this didn't work in the beginning."

"Now we're stronger, and we know. This is what we want."

"You're too young!" Nora snapped.

"Mom, it isn't a discussion." Casey refused to let their parents keep them apart. "I might be young, but I'm an adult. And…" her voice softened, and she peeked up at her mom from under her eyelashes. "I love him…"

"Casey, I will not stand for this!"

* * *

Derek stood up abruptly. "You guys don't get a say! This is our lives, and we're living it how we want!" he roared. It caught everyone, especially Casey by surprise, because as rebellious as Derek was when they were in high school, she'd never once heard him raise his voice to his parents.

"Derek—"

"No, dad! I love her! I know this is real! If you can't live with us getting married this young, then maybe we don't need you in our lives!" he was shaking, and Casey grabbed his hand, standing up with him. She nodded her head, because it was bad enough they got in the way the first time, but now?

"You won't even be able to support yourselves." George shook his head.

"Dad…I have money…" Derek reminded him, because it was very recent that he'd won a good pocket of money for a movie he directed in some cinema festival competition.

Their parents were at a loss for words now, because their side of the argument was just silenced.

* * *

"I can't believe we talked to them like that…" Casey stared out the window in front of them. Derek had driven them somewhere far enough away so they can gather their thoughts on what just happened.

"Well, they had it coming, Casey…they messed it up before, and I didn't want them to do it again…being without you was…_hell_…" he looked uneasily out his window, because it was honesty time, and Derek had already put all his feelings on display earlier.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and reached over for his face so she could set her palm against it and make him face her. He sighed into her hand, because although it was a small gesture, it always calmed him down. She leaned up, and kissed him.

"You know…" he mumbled against her lips, kissing her again, and backing away for a bit. "Once the 'rents cool off, our wedding is just a couple months away…"

"Your point is?" a smile crept up on her lips.

"Just don't want you to change your mind. It _could_ be a disaster." He smirked at her. She laughed a little.

"Derek, with everything that's gotten in our way so far, I'm not afraid of our wedding not going as planned. As long as it _happens_."

He lunged himself at her, because she always knew what to say, no matter how sarcastic she was. He kept his arms around her waist, feeling up her sides, trying to slide up her shirt. She kept one hand on the back of his neck tangled in his unruly hair.

Before she let a moan escape from her lips, she saw lights flashing in through the now foggy windows.

"Oh, God, Derek…the cops…"

Never a dull moment.

* * *

Their parents weren't the only ones to spit in their faces that they were too young or too unconventional. Old friends and past flings made sure to speak their minds about the stepsibling marriage.

When Emily yelled at her for falling in love with her lifetime crush, Casey apologized at least a million times. Emily called her a "disgusting incestuous freak who never deserves happiness for stealing her one true love."

"You'd think she'd move on after two years, eh?" Derek tried to lighten the mood that night when Casey was crying to him. He held her like any loving fiancée would do, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey…" he said softly.

Casey looked up and sniffled. He reached and wiped her tears away.

"She's not worth your tears if she wasn't good enough a friend to be happy for you." He nodded. She sighed, and buried her head in his chest, letting him squeeze her tighter to him.

Honestly, he'd had a hard time with Sam and Ralph as well. He and Sam argued for a while until Sam finally shrugged and decided he thought it was going to happen anyways, and asked if he was going to be the best man. Much easier than he thought.

Ralph was a little hurt, because he had a small crush on Casey for one weekend back in high school, and Derek didn't let him date her. To this, Derek reminded him (with a roll of his eyes) that he was _still_ dating Amanda, and he needed to move on. All Ralph said was, "Yeah, Amanda's great…" with that starry look in his eyes. Derek only rolled his eyes again, and grinned.

"You have better friends at University than you did here in London, Princess." He soothed her. It was true. Casey had found a few friends who she trusted with her life, and totally supported Casey and Derek's unconventional relationship from the beginning. People were much more open minded out there than they were in this town.

"You're right, Der." She nodded, sitting up to wipe her tears. She blew her nose one last time, and straightened herself up.

"That's my girl." Derek smiled, and kissed her cheek.

* * *

****The wedding was obviously beautiful. Give Casey some credit, she was the master at planning, even with a short amount of time. It was small with everybody they loved. Even Paul was invited. He knew their relationship was bound to happen since the first time Casey complained about her evil stepbrother.

To Derek's left stood Sam, Ralph, Edwin, and his hockey pal Mark. Casey's bridesmaids were Lizzie and Marti, along with her college friends Molly, Whitney, and Martha.

Casey was a beautiful bride. Her whole walk down the aisle, she couldn't take her eyes off the man who'd stolen her heart to begin with. Said man couldn't hold back that goofy grin like he'd just won the lottery.

"You sure clean up nice…" she whispered when she reached the alter, to which he just shrugged, and fixed his bowtie.

The reception afterwards mostly consisted of speeches. Most of them were jokes about the two of them always fighting and that was how they fell in love, to which they shrugged, because without those fights, they wouldn't be where they were today.

"Casey…Derek…" Nora stood up with a watery smile. "I know I didn't support this in the beginning, and I've given you such a hard time…" she swallowed down the lump in her throat.

Casey clutched Derek's hand, because this was going to be an emotional one.

"But…I'm so proud of the two of you…" she nodded to assure them she was being honest. "I'm just going to give you one piece of advice, and I'll stop blubbering." She wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "No matter how mad you get at one another, or how hard life gets—because it will get hard—…just...be sure to kiss one another before you go to sleep at night, because…because that's when you know everything is going to be okay." She nodded her head, and held up her glass.

The newlyweds lifted their glasses as well with a silent nod. It was good to have so many people on their side.

Casey looked up at Derek, who was staring down at her. She smiled shyly, and couldn't help but giggle, because they did it…they _really_ did it, and they didn't let anyone stand in the way.

**_"Cus there's faith in love."_**

* * *

**This song is really quite beautiful to me. this story that i've written actually tells the real story that the song was written for. I mean, the lovers weren't step siblings, but they went through all the same problems that Case and Derek had to go through with people telling them their love was impossible because of their age, but they still pulled through because they had faith in their own love, and that's really beautiful to me. and many many years later, they're still married and just as much in love.**

**It's safe to say I don't really like Emily so much, either. Sorry for that.**

**If you haven't heard the song, i suggest you give it a listen. it's one of those that you stare out the window and pretend you're in a music video or something lol. but really, it's a great song from a great band. Pierce the Veil is by far my favorite band. Most of their stuff is hardcore(screamo/post hardcore), but they have quite a few softies like this song. **

**I have a lot of fun with song-fics, so maybe I'll do more. I actually already have a few songs up my sleeve that I'm going to give a try, so get ready for some more fics in the near future.**

**Review if you liked it:) I love y'alls feedback.**


End file.
